


Maybe I Just Wanna Be Yours

by Calamity_Hero_Awakens



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Boys Kissing, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Forehead Touching, Gentle Kissing, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Nicknames, No Plot/Plotless, Pet Names, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sloppy Makeouts, Suggestive Themes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touchy-Feely, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamity_Hero_Awakens/pseuds/Calamity_Hero_Awakens
Summary: “You know what today is?” Brian asked with a grin.“Valentine’s day?” Jay suggested and Brian let go of his waist to bring his hand up and boop his nose.“Bingo,” he said with a grin and they shared a chuckle.“So what does that mean?” Jay asked and Brian grabbed his waist with both hands.“That means that you get to lay in bed and let me treat you like a prince,” Brian replied, leaning down to kiss at the man’s pale neck.
Relationships: Jay Merrick/Brian Thomas | Hoody
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Maybe I Just Wanna Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnThis_RainyDay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnThis_RainyDay/gifts).



Awaking in a bed that wasn’t stiff and uncomfortable was a miracle itself but the biggest surprise was yet to come. Cracking his eyes open, Jay wiped at his face before opening his eyes all the way and taking in his surroundings. The room was dark, the blackout curtains over the windows in front of him closed to prevent any light from entering the room. It was difficult to see much without the light but he didn’t need it to know where he was. He had been here many times before, though it had been a while since the last time.

Stretching his legs out and curling his toes, his back bowing as he stretched his arms out, Jay let out a strained sigh. The movement and quiet noise drew a hum from the other side of the bed and Jay’s head lolled to the side in surprise to find Brian lying beside him, though it made sense. It was his bedroom, after all.

Sliding in closer, Brian wrapped his arm over Jay’s thin waist, nuzzling his face into the side of Jay’s to turn the man’s face toward the ceiling and resting his chin on the other man’s shoulder. His nose bumped against Jay’s ear and he huffed a gentle, warm breath against the other man’s ear. When Jay let out a quiet sigh, Brian chuckled, slipping his fingers up under the bottom of Jay’s shirt and digging his fingers into the warm skin there.

“Good morning,” Brian quietly said, his voice loud right next to Jay’s ear but not uncomfortably so.

“Morning,” Jay replied, relishing in the warmth pressing against him. “Sleep good?”

“When I’m next to you,” Brian began, placing a gentle kiss to Jay’s ear and holding the man’s hip, “always.”

Jay couldn’t repress the smile on his face if he tried and he turned his head to finally face Brian, pressing their foreheads together and bumping noses. Before Brian could ask his partner the same question, warm lips were pressing against his, a tongue pressing slowly into his mouth. Jay let out a low moan, rolling onto his side and wrapping his arm over Brian, his hand running up the back of the man’s shirt to press against his hot skin.

Their makeout was slow and breathy, the two taking turns licking into each other’s mouths and exchanging low sounds of satisfaction until they paused to take a breath, pulling back just enough to breathe against each other’s mouths.

“You taste good,” Brian commented and Jay couldn’t imagine how that could be true considering he hadn’t yet brushed his teeth but he didn’t mind a compliment. Who would, especially when it came from his partner with welcoming kisses?

Their mouths met again, Brian’s fingers digging into Jay’s hip more intensely as he wrapped a leg over the man’s own, breathing heavily. Jay wasn’t doing much better, slotting a leg between Brian’s own just so that he could be closer and feel the warmth from the man even better. His breathing was laboured and he hooked his heel behind Brian’s knee, leaning more into the man as he kissed him intensely. It wasn’t often that they got moments like this, time to themselves to just relax and bask in the embrace of each other without a worry, and they both intended to make the most of it.

“You know what today is?” Brian asked when they broke apart again to catch their breaths. In all honesty, Jay had no idea what day it was. He rarely looked at a calendar or knew what day of the week it was, only knowing the date when he bothered to look at the corner of his laptop screen.

“Hmm,” Jay hummed in thought, eyes still closed as he nuzzled his nose against Brian’s again. “My birthday?”

Brian laughed. “No, try again.”

“Christmas?”

“Christmas was a few months ago, remember? I got you that sweater.”

Jay pulled away and looked down to see that he was wearing the brown velvet sweater that Brian had, in fact, bought him a few months ago. That would mean it was about February so it had to be…

“Valentine’s day?” Jay suggested and Brian let go of his waist to bring his hand up and boop his nose.

“Bingo,” he said with a grin and they shared a chuckle.

“So what does that mean?” Jay asked and Brian grabbed his waist with both hands, rolling Jay over onto his back and climbing on top of him.

“That means that you get to lay in bed and let me treat you like a prince,” Brian replied, leaning down to kiss at the man’s pale neck. Jay tilted his head back, a quiet, breathy noise drifting over his lips as he tangled his fingers in Brian’s hair, his other hand resting on his partner’s shoulder.

“That doesn’t seem very fair to you,” he retorted but Brian kissed his way back to Jay’s mouth, kissing him quiet before answering.

“Your gift to me is letting me pamper you.”

“Brian, that’s not exactly fair.”

“It’s what I want,” Brian replied with a soft smile. “As long as that’s okay with you.”

Jay sighed but the smile was back on his face. “Okay, if you’re sure.”

“I’m positive,” Brian replied, sitting on Jay’s lower stomach and kissing him senseless. Jay pulled the blanket up to cover most of them, pulling Brian down so that the man laid on top of him. Careful hands rubbed against Jay’s neck and his exposed collar bones, kissing down to the exposed skin of his chest and leaving wet, messy kisses there. Jay sighed happily, wrapping his legs around Brian’s waist.

“I’m going to make you breakfast,” Brian finally whispered in Jay’s ear, giving his ear a light kiss before pulling away but Jay was already wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pulling him back down.

“Later,” he said, kissing at Brian’s neck and sucking just enough to leave a mark. “I’m not done kissing you yet.”

Brian laughed. “You have all day to kiss me!”

“Well I want kisses now,” Jay pouted, moving up to Brian’s mouth to shut him up as he kissed him fervently, sucking at his bottom lip. Brian quickly gave in, laying back down on top of Jay, tangling both hands in Jay’s hair. It was beginning to get long - the man was long overdue for a haircut - but somehow it suited him; if nothing else, it was good for holding on to and pulling, both of which came in handy when things between them got a little more intense.

“Have I told you lately how much I love you?” Jay rhetorically asked, immediately adding, “Because I love you a lot, and I don’t tell you that enough, but I do. I’m not good at expressing it but I love you so much. You mean a lot to me, I’m just not good at wording it so I don’t feel like I’m getting it across that well.”

Brian knew that feeling all too well and he surged forward to kiss Jay again, nipping his bottom lip and running his tongue over the man’s own before saying, “I love you too, Jaybird. You don’t have to be eloquent about it. I know you love me.”

Jay breathed a sigh of relief. “Good, because I really love you. A lot.”

Brian chuckled. “Come on, I’ll make you breakfast.”

Jay allowed him to sit up this time, following him on his knees to the edge of the mattress and grabbing his shoulders when he began to head toward the bedroom door. Wrapping his arms around the man’s shoulders, he pressed their chests together.

“Can I have chocolate chip waffles?”

“Of course,” Brian replied, placing a kiss to his cheek.

“What about… Dessert afterward?”

Brian caught on to the implication of the word and he grinned. “After breakfast I’ll bring you right back here to give you dessert, hun.”

Jay hummed and pretended to think it over before coyly saying, “I was thinking we could have dessert in the kitchen, if that’s okay with you.”

Brian blushed but drowned Jay’s neck in kisses, making the man giggle and laugh loudly.

“Anything for you, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, platonic love is just as important as romantic if not more so. So from this asexual to everyone else, especially those on the ace spectrum and/or still questioning, happy Valentine’s day! And happy Valentine’s day to you especially, Ken!


End file.
